


December 20th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [20]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sleigh Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Adora and Catra go on a sleigh ride through the snow.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 11





	December 20th

Catra watched the snow whooshing behind her as the sleigh sped through the white expanse, the horses clomping up a whirlwind around them. The bells on the harnesses rang through the forest and she felt a thrill at the speed they were building, but the best thrill came from Adora’s bright smile beside her as she led the horses, her hair flying behind her in a golden ray reminiscent of a sunbeam. 

Catra fell back against the seat of the sleigh as they began a more sedate pace among the trail through the trees, but her heat was still galloping.


End file.
